One Night Stand A Klaus Fanfiction
by brebre4g
Summary: All it took was one night for Kayla to loose everything, and over what? a one night stand she had at a party, besides loosing her life and being shipped off to New Orleans Kayla has one tiny jelly bean problem and that problem is the little thing growing in her Stomach


_**One Night Stand Prologue**_

_The Test _

* * *

><p>You know that weird feeling you get when something bad's going to happen? Or that little voice in your head that tells you not to do something that you know you weren't supposed to do in the first place?<p>

You should always listen to that voice, or that sign, it could save your life. But that's not the case my life doesn't need saving or any paranormal crap that you might think. I just got myself into a very sticky situation; a situation that had me wanting to turn back time, (if I had the chance) and tell silly past me to simply not do what she was about to do. Would it change the future?

Probably not. Would it prevent what was about to happen from happening?

Once again, probably not, because just like every hormonal teenage girl, we crave sex. Something that always gets us in trouble. You know how your parent's practically raised you away from any sexual activity, always telling you to save yourself until marriage because the person who should have the right to take something as special as that should be just as special? But we never listen to our parents. I don't know why people say it's just a faze; yeah right! That would mean I've been going through that faze since birth.

But it's only natural for us to want to rebel. If everyone was perfect in this screwed up world, what would life be like?

Okay, I've ventured off the subject; well, not entirely, but enough to where I'm not getting to the point of this mind rant that I'm having with myself. I am stalling; stalling from the truth, stalling from my destination, and most importantly, stalling from the consequences of my actions. But no! I need to deal with the ending results; I need to find out a way to fix the problem.

But like I said not even a second ago, I'll just have to deal with the results. But how can I deal with something as life changing as this? I never asked for this. Never thought of stuff like this ever happening to me; I was just some regular girl, living in a regular world where rules meant everything. I even had a curfew for Christ sake. But it looked like that curfew wasn't going to be a curfew any more.

Just thinking about all the nights I would have to wake up to a screeching baby just made me want to throw up again. I wasn't going to, not again. I hate the smell, but just the thought of how this all happened makes me want to throw up. All this wouldn't have happened if I just kept my legs closed instead of being a curious teenager who just wanted to experience the real world instead of being trapped in the little bubble she called reality. The little bubble created by my strict parents; now I know why; why my parents set the whole rules system up. It was to keep everything in place, to prevent stuff like this from happening.

_Stop being so negative Kayla; you haven't even turned the stupid stick around._ My conscience was a bitch; a bitch I should have listened to the night all this happened, and then maybe the situation would have been reversed. The sad thing about this, no, actually, the worst part about this was I didn't remember anything from that night. Only vivid memories.

Like, I remember getting up that day, and stressing over an exam that was due Monday I remember thinking about how I wasn't going anywhere that weekend because the test was extremely important. It was so important, I swore off going to the library that night; the night everything went wrong.

My best friend Jessie kept droning on and on about the stupid party, talking about all the people who were going to be there. How did she bribe me into going to that party? I think it had something to do with Brice Richardson, the hottest guy in our school. Once she told me he was going to be, there it was a wrap. He never went to parties, which might surprise someone since he was the hottest guy in Richmond, New Jersey; it just wasn't his crowd. But I only knew that because he told me one day when we were reading in our spot somewhere in the back of the library were no one could see us.

In that little spot he could talk to me about everything from his worst enemies to his worst fears. That always made me smile because that meant he trusted me enough to talk to me about something he hadn't told anyone. And I think that's why I found myself sitting on a bed while my friend raided her closet to find me something appropriate, but at the same time inappropriate, so that I could draw attention, but at the same time not. Which at the end of the day meant nothing because I am staring at the back of a pregnancy test while trying to remember every single detail of that dreadful night.

How could I have been so careless? Why didn't I just stick to my original plan of staying home, and engrossing myself into a AP Geometry book, and afterwards drawing a very stress-free bath where I was going to chow down on some ice cream while conjuring a song about how miserable my life was. My life was boring, that's why, and I just wanted to spice it up a little. So instead of sticking to the original plan, I went with the more fun plan. I mean, every teenager was doing it, right? Instead of studying for the most important test ever, they were letting loose on a Friday night.

And that's exactly what I wanted to do. And that's exactly what I did before the night took a drastic turn. That night I saw something, I just don't remember what, and I'm getting a headache from trying to remember it. Must have been important if I was spreading my legs for another guy that wasn't Brice. Which is funny because just like any other teenage girl, I was dreaming of losing my virginity to my crush, but ended up losing it in the most cliché way: at a party with a one night stand.

He was hot, I remember that much. He had blue-green eyes that I remembered gazing into and a head a head full of blonde wispy curls that my figures couldn't help but pull on , but that's all I remember; from that point on everything was blank, as blank as a piece of printing paper. It's kind of sad, isn't your first time supposed to be remembered and special?

So why am I holding a pregnancy test two months later, and asking myself who the baby daddy could be?

My parents, oh god, how could I forget my parents, they're going to kill me, or even worse kick me out. How am I supposed to take care of _it_ if I don't have a home, food, or money?

_Shush Kayla,_ _you're not pregnant, and once you find out you're_ _not, you can go back to your life and never, ever, ever, go to another party_ _again._ _It__doesn't matter who__is there, no matter how miserable your life is, you're going to stay clear of parties._ With my conscience appeased, I turn over the little stick.

Positive.

* * *

><p>This idea came to me a couple of months ago, i was orignally going to post it on a website called Wattpad but then i changed my mind and decided to post it on here first to see how well it does. I already know what happens in the originals (i'm not going to spoil anything for anyone who hasn't watched the show) but If you enjoyed this, and want me to continue please show me some love <em><strong>Favorite<strong> _and _**Review**_

I'll update really soon c:


End file.
